Chog
Chog is a Seelie Troll Wilder on the island of O'ahu in Hawaii. Overview Chog has worked as a bouncer at Nahome's bar, Fairytales, for a little over a year. Before that, he had been working as a grunt on a cargo ship running between Hawaii and the mainland. One night, while having dinner as Nahome's tiki bar, he broke up a tussle between two Unseelie ruffians and she offered him a job. It was an offer he couldn't refuse. Quiet and reserved, Chog talks sparsely and never about himself. He has led a solitary life, taking odd jobs here and there, falling in and out of the Mists. Nahome's kindness has warmed him to her, and he considers her his only friend. He loathes the falsity and pretentiousness of the other Seelie of the island and he bears no good will toward the rowdy Unseelie. He does his job, then goes home at night to the little efficiency apartment above Nahome's garage. Image In his mortal seeming, Chog stands just over six and a half feet tall. His white-blond hair styled in a crew-cut, piercing blue eyes, and serious manner give him a Scandinavian look. He wears light linen suits in beige or white and two-toned loafers. Chog decided, when he took the job at Fairytales, that he would dress the part. He doesn't want to stand around Nahome's bar looking like a scrounge. His fae mien could frighten even a redcap. The bone structure in his face stands out, making him seem sculpted out of rock rather than flesh. Thick leather pants and giant-sized boot protect his lower body. On top he wears a chimeric animal skin made into a long coat. The pelt of the animal has a mixture of red, white, and brown spots, all running together. Treasures He carries a long, thick cane made of hardwood and wrapped with leather. The cane itself serves as a sheathe for his chimeric dagger; the carved snake's head at the top of the cane is actually the handle of the dagger. With Glamour infused into it, the snake comes alive and bites anyone holding it. Although nonvenomous, Chog has never seen anyone bitten by the snake able to hang on to the cane. Around his neck, he wears a torque made of silver, gold, and bronze braided together. He never removes it because it's a family heirloom his mother gave to him on her deathbed. The torque gives him an extra die of Strength (giving him a total Strength of 7) Personal Chog has experienced things many fae will never even dream of, but all that is in the past now. He doesn't feel he need to share any of those experiences with anyone. He like Nahome, more than he would ever admit, and is grateful to her for offering him a nicer, cleaner job than any he has ever known. He sees his acceptance of the job as a commitment to her and he fulfills his duties loyally. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 57-58. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD)